


A Traditional Proposal

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So… once we’ve got all of the flower petals, and everything is in position… what do I do, exactly?” she asked, unable to help but worry about whether she was prepared for the next steps.“When Anna comes, you’ll be standing on those rocks, surrounded by a herd of reindeer.”---Elsa decides it's time to propose to Anna. At Kristoff's advice, she decides to use the traditional Northuldran way of proposing, but can she get it together in time?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	A Traditional Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was written shortly after F2 came out in theaters, so the proposal "ceremony" was written from memory. For those reading this in the future (or who perhaps remember something differently), please excuse any errors!

“So… Kristoff told me that I should talk to you… about something,” Elsa broached, her voice revealing how nervous she felt.

Ryder frowned in confusion and concern. “Okay… What’s going on?”

“He said I should ask you… when I was ready to propose, I should ask you the Northuldran way.” She did kind of wonder whether she should really be taking romantic advice from Kristoff, but she knew he was sincere and wanted the best for both of them. Even now, long after he and Anna had broken their engagement and they both began seeing other people – Anna seeing Elsa and Kristoff seeing Ryder – he was something like a brother to the two of them.

“Oh. Oh!” His expression split into a wide grin, and he pulled her into a tight hug. “Congratulations, I’m so excited for you two!”

She chuckled. “Thank you. But let’s save the celebration for after I’ve actually proposed…”

“Oh, right.” He let go of her and started to lead her deeper into the forest. “The first thing we’re going to need are two really big rocks.”

Elsa considered just conjuring up a couple of them with her ice, but she wasn’t sure of the size and shape they were looking for or what they were used for. It felt appropriate to incorporate her own magic in some way, but besides, she didn’t want to overdo that and have it become too different from the Northuldran tradition.

“So… once you two are married, where are you going to live?”

She exhaled softly. She hadn’t told anyone this yet, but it was something she and Anna had been talking about for a while. “I think… I’ll be living back in Arendelle. I’ll come here as often as I can as a diplomat, but living away from Anna… from my family… it’s been harder than I expected.”

Besides, the Northuldra people were doing fine and had a positive relationship with Arendelle now. She wasn’t needed in the forest, and it was hard for her to feel she had no role to fulfill. She had thought it would feel like freedom, but after a while it had started to feel like uselessness. It wasn’t just about having been raised to fulfill the role of queen, either: it felt like simply a part of her personality that she needed to be… needed. She needed to be doing things that were important, that mattered. The Northuldra people had been just fine on their own for such a long time, and while her contributions helped, they weren’t… needed.

“That makes sense,” Ryder admitted. “We’ll miss you being here with us, but I can’t even imagine what it would be like to be away from my family and everything I know.”

She nodded, relieved he understood. “I’ll miss being with all of you, too.”

He smiled at her, then suddenly came to a halt. “There! Here’s one rock…” He ran up to it and started rolling it to a clearing that he knew was nearby.

Elsa made a mental note of its size and shape, glad to have a better idea of what exactly they were looking for. “How many do we need?”

“Just one more.”

Okay… While he got the rock positioned the way it was meant to be, Elsa went off searching for a similar rock. Once he was finished getting the first one in place, Ryder joined her.

“There – I see one,” Elsa said, rushing over to it. She braced herself and tried to roll it, but found it was harder than expected to get it to go the direction she was trying to move it in.

“It takes practice,” he said after a while of watching her attempt to get the rock to move in a straight line. “Want some help?”

She smiled sheepishly. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

He came closer and she stepped back. He had made moving the first boulder so easy, so she was pretty sure moving this one on his own wouldn’t be a problem for him either.

Following after him, she asked, “What comes next?”

“Next, we have to gather a basket full of pinwheel leaves and another full of flower petals.”

She frowned, looking around the forest. The former would be like finding a needle in a haystack. “What if instead of pinwheel leaves, I used my magic?”

He paused. “Uh, yeah, I think that would work just fine. It’ll probably take a lot less time to get everything ready that way too.”

With that in mind, Elsa veered away every now and then to pick a few flower petals. Each time, she gave a small thanks in her head to the flower for lending its beauty to her. By the time they got the second boulder in place, she had a handful of them.

“Here.” Ryder pulled out a basket and offered it to her to put the petals in.

“Thank you.” She placed them carefully inside, and the two of them went to search the forest for more petals.

“Once we’ve got all these gathered up, you can go get Anna – but don’t have her come to the clearing yet. Maybe she can spend some time with Honeymaren and then she can ask Anna to follow you after a few minutes.”

This was starting to sound like quite an elaborate ritual, she couldn’t help but to notice. That was for the best, though. Anna deserved nothing short of perfection.

(Not to mention that Elsa would be the _third_ person to propose to her. She didn’t think that Anna would be comparing the others in her mind, but it was hard for her not to worry even more about her own proposal being good enough.)

“So… once we’ve got all of the flower petals, and everything is in position… what do I _do_ , exactly?” she asked, unable to help but worry about whether she was prepared for the next steps.

“When Anna comes, you’ll be standing on those rocks, surrounded by a herd of reindeer.”

_A herd of reindeer? Really? Doesn’t that seem more like Kristoff’s thing…?_

“I’ll throw the flower petals in the air and, uh, I guess you’ll make some magic snow, and then you’ll tell her how much you love her and ask her to marry you!”

“While standing on top of the rocks and surrounded by reindeer…?” she clarified.

“Uh-huh!”

She wondered if maybe she should have gone with a more Arendellian proposal. There was nothing wrong with the Northuldran way of proposing, and it was really quite beautiful and elaborate. But it didn’t really feel like ‘her.’ Still, she had to do something special to make sure Anna knew how much she loved her, and Anna had already had Arendellian proposals twice. Maybe this would be just what she needed to make _her_ proposal special.

They collected flower petals for a while, until Ryder declared, “I think we have enough! You go get Anna – I’ll round up the reindeer. Just ask Honeymaren or someone to keep her distracted for a couple minutes so you can get into position.”

Elsa nodded. “Thank you for all of your help, Ryder.”

“No problem!”

She returned to where the others were gathered. Honeymaren was nowhere to be found, but when Yelena saw Elsa, her eyes lit up as though she had been looking for her.

Oh, perfect! Completely focused on her task, and with a mix of nervous anticipation and pure excitement swirling around in her body, she didn’t even register that Yelena might have been looking for her for a reason. “Yelena, I’m going to go get Anna so I can propose to her. When I bring her here, can you keep her occupied for a minute while I get into position? Great, thanks!”

Without even waiting for a response, Elsa took off, summoning the Nokk and riding across the water. Yelena pressed her face into her palm. “Those lovesick idiots,” she commented, though it wasn’t without a fond smile on her lips.

The whole way to Arendelle, Elsa talked to the Nokk, rehearsing her speech. “Anna, you are the light of my—no that’s too generic! Anna, my snowdrop—is that too ridiculous? No, it’s not romantic enough.” She tried again, over and over again, each time coming up with one reason or another that it wasn’t “perfect.” Sure, some of her ideas might be good enough, but she couldn’t settle for that – not for Anna.

“Thank you. I’ll be right back,” Elsa told the Nokk as she ran toward the castle.

“Elsa!” Olaf greeted her as he spotted her in the courtyard, running over to her for a warm hug. “Wait, if Anna’s visiting you, what are you doing here?”

“Wait… Anna is visiting me?” Suddenly her mind flashed back to Yelena, and she realized that she had gotten completely ahead of herself. She was just so eager to propose, and so nervous about it, that she was barely even thinking straight. “Olaf, I have to go! But I’ll see you this Friday for family game night, okay?”

“Okay! Hi Elsa, bye Elsa!” he waved to her.

She darted back to the Nokk. “Anna came to see me! I need to find her before she sees that I’m going to propose and gets the surprise spoiled for her!” she told him as she mounted.

He shook his mane and started to run across the water, bringing her back to the Enchanted Forest.

Too fixated on getting there before the surprise was ruined, she didn’t even think this time to plan out what she was actually going to say. That could wait – all she would need to do was have Anna be distracted for a little bit longer, right?

Elsa’s thanks to the Nokk when they arrived this time was much quicker, but still appropriately polite before the scurried away. It didn’t take her long to find Yelena, who was waiting for her, wearing an amused and knowing smile.

“Sometimes, when we want to rush the most, it becomes the most important to slow down,” Yelena told her gently.

She smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry for being in such a rush earlier.”

“Nothing to apologize for. Young love is exciting,” she said, her smile widening. “But I’m sure Anna will be glad to see you. I’ll show you where she is.”

While they walked, Elsa started to brainstorm again how to propose. She didn’t even notice when Yelena stopped walking beside her, allowing her to continue down the path on her own.

Wait, what was that in the distance? Was that… Anna… standing on…

As Elsa got closer, Honeymaren threw flower petals and pinwheel leaves into the air.

Surrounded by reindeer and standing on two rocks, Anna crossed her arms, then put her hands on her hips. “Elsa, I’ve known you my whole life, and I want to be with you for all of it. When it’s dark out, I don’t have to miss the sun… all I have to do is look for you. Will you marry me?”

Elsa’s vision filled with tears of joy, and she made no effort to hold them back, instead just opening her arms for Anna to come hug her. “Of course I’ll marry you!”

“Hey, you’re gonna make me cry too,” Anna said with a shaky laugh, almost crying as it was.

Elsa hugged her tightly, wishing they never had to let go. No matter where she went, _this_ was her home. As long as she was with Anna… that was where she belonged. Arendelle, the Enchanted Forest, anywhere. When she did pull away, still holding both of Anna’s hands in her own, she smiled through her tears. “Two sisters, one mind. Would you like to see what Ryder and I were working on today?”

Anna smiled. “Sure.” As they turned to leave, she added a quick thank you to Honeymaren for helping her get this set up.

Hand in hand, the two went to where Elsa and Ryder had made their preparations. As soon as Anna saw the circle of reindeer and the two rocks, she giggled. “Oh, Elsa…”

“Maybe it’s for the best that you beat me to it,” Elsa commented as she pulled Anna into another hug. “I don’t know how to put into words how much I love you.”

She hummed contentedly as she assured her, “You don’t have to. I can feel it.”


End file.
